The Hun
by GSXReszegi
Summary: A direct descendent of the (in)fanous Attila the Hun, a demon called András (Alucards counter part in Hungary) is followed through the chapters as he tries to stop the problems caused by the FREAK Chips in his homeland and eventually joins forces with He


This is story based in the hellsing universe but our story focuses on a man unknown to the series. He is demon who plays the same role as Alucard, who has the same purpose. a bio can be found bellow.  
  
Name: Reszegi András (Andrew Reszegi) Age: Unknown Race: Demon Height: 6 feet Weight: 80kg Eye and Hair color: dark brown Powers/Strengths: above human strength and speed. Unnaturally sharp eyes and endurance of pain. Regeneration. (not on sight. Most wounds will heal in a period of 1-2 days unless caused by blessed objects or quick silver.  
  
I'll work the rest such as his orrigin and history into the story.....  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment than opened them again as the train slowly came to a stop at the Eger train station. Grabbing his back pack he stood up and walked out of the cabin, slowly fallowing in line through the narrow hall-way. Finally he reached the door and walked down the large steps leading to the dusty street. He smiled a bit, breathing in the cool morning air and gazing into the sun as it's first rays were starting to light up the dark blue sky. It was six thirty in the morning. The motorcycle shop would open at 7.  
  
"Right on time. " He thought to himself as he started to make his way out onto the street. Walking down the familiar corridors slowly bought back memories. He loved being back in Hungary. This was his homeland and coming back here made him realize just how much he missed it. Seeing the shop come into view he glanced at his watch.  
  
"6:40..... Hát még van idÅ'm. (Well I still got some time to kill.)" he mumbled and looked around. Spotting the little café on the other side, he sprinted across the road and took a seat at one of the outside tables. Ordering some coffee and the day's papers he waited patiently tracing little circles on the table with his finger.  
  
"Parancsoljon uram....(Here you go sir.)" said the waiter as he placed what he asked for on the table. He nodded a slight thank you and paid the boy, smiling and motioning for him to keep the change. He sipped his coffee and unfolded the papers quietly, looking over the first page. A picture of a murder scene covered the front , with the heading " Még egy morbid gyilkosság a Budapesti parlamentben" (Another morbid murder in the Budapest Parliament.) Suddenly becoming alarmed he sat up and quickly flipped to the page of the full story. After a few minutes he folded the papers, drank the rest of his coffee and left. Crossing the road at the lights he walked back to the bike shop and waited by the door. There was still 5 minutes till opening. Closing his eyes once again he clenched a fist. This was the 7th time. Hungary has been a "monster free" environment for a long time, he made sure of that. Following the example of an organization in great britan an underground agency but of a smaller size was formed in Hungary too. They did a good job of keeping the country clean but they didn't accept his help. Instead they started hunting him as well, he left the country. Thinking that they will be fine, he decided to travel around the world, killing any creatures of the night that he came across. Things have been going well enough until recently. Word about a new threat has reached his ears. The problem originated from the same place that the cure for vampires did from. The British. When the "FREAK Chips" appeared they only seemed to present a problem to the Brits, but that quickly changed. Recently these chips have also found their way into other parts of the world, including the land he came from and the land he loved. Hungary. A very very small but powerful gang got hold of them and it only took 4 days for the first murder to appear. After the 4th one it was obvious that the organization couldn't hold them off, the fact that the FREAKS were taking down each of the leaders of the helpless organization was the point that got this fact across the best. It wouldn't be long till everything fell apart........  
  
The quiet click of the door lock brought him back to earth just as the door opened and a middle aged men stepped out.  
  
" Jó reggelt András. Ki korán kel, aranyat lel. Kész a motor, ahogy ígértem. (Morning Andrew.... Early bird finds the seed, come on your bike is ready as promised.)" said the man with the chuckle and let him in.  
  
To be Continued......  
  
Well now that the general intro and a few other things are out of the way, the story will start to unfold more in part 2 and it will be quicker in pace too...... I decided to let the characters speak Hungarian while we are still in Hungary ( we should be leaving in part 3 or 4......reviews are welcome, this is my very first fan fic so bear with me please =(...... 


End file.
